


Sinbound

by frumpygrumpy



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Basically, Bondage Elements, But only if you squint, CrankGameplays - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hints of Age Regression, It escalates pretty quickly for no good reason, Kink Discovery, M/M, Mark is a Good Dom, Markiplier - Freeform, Nipple Clamps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Mark Fischbach, Submissive Ethan Nestor, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This was an excuse for me to write porn so I exploited their dynamic sue me, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Ethan Nestor, Unus Annus, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frumpygrumpy/pseuds/frumpygrumpy
Summary: It started with nipple clamps, which surprisingly were the most innocent part.Ethan is feeling under the weather while filming. Mark helps him through it, because he is a good friend and that's it. What he won't admit is that there are feelings involved.OR both boys are dumb losers and need to Get It Together (they do).
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 419
Collections: Crankiplier_favourites





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is purely a work of fiction. I respect their content, lives and relationships and wish nothing but the best for them. Memento Mori.

“Ethan!” floated Marks’ voice from somewhere down the hall. They had been brainstorming all day about new video ideas, but so far they had been in an infuriating dry spell. Until Mark’s eyes lit up, springing out of his seat and wandering upstairs into his attic, rummaging around to dig up “an old prop,” he had reassured Ethan. The cameras and microphones had already been set up. Ethan was fooling around on his phone. 

“What’s up?” he halfheartedly responded, only to look up when little _click-clicks_ sounded. Mark was holding a pair of—nipple clips?—held at the ends of a length of a silvery chain. 

“Look what I found!” He snipped the clips teasingly in Ethan’s direction, who immediately curled his arms protectively over his chest. 

“Where the _fuck_ did you get those?” His gaze never wavered from the nipple clamps. Mark grinned. 

“Probably from the sex toy video.” 

“I thought we threw them all out afterwards?” 

“Obviously not all of them.” 

“And you want to…clamp our nipples? That’s straight up fanfiction fuel.” 

Mark wiggled his eyebrows. “There’s more,” he whispered devilishly. “I can _shock_ you with these.” 

Ethan’s face paled, and his arms tightened across his chest. “Fuck. Um.” 

Mark laughed. “I’m kidding, you big pussy. Well, unless you think it’ll make for a good video. Let’s just do the Chubby Bunny challenge or something.” 

Bristling, Ethan snapped, “No, let’s do it,” and immediately regretted it. He wanted to die. He was digging his own grave, and he wanted to die. Why did he say that? 

“You’re okay with it? Really?” Mark crossed his arms. Ethan swallowed. 

“I guess so,” Ethan said, “I mean, I told you—I don’t _like_ pain. I don’t want to do this. But I think it’ll be an experience.” 

Mark eyed him apprehensively from the camera stand. “Again, I just want to clarify, you _don’t have to do this._ ” He thought back to the time they got pepper sprayed in the face. He had done everything in his power to make sure that Ethan was okay first even though every cell in his body had been screaming at him to rinse off. He had managed to fight it off because the urge to protect his friend was stronger. Ethan was a baby when it came to pain. This was a known fact. Mark didn’t need him in pain for real just to prove something to the world or himself. It didn’t make him more manly or brave to test his limits. Damn. Mark really wanted to sit him down and give him the “know your limits, know your body” talk. 

“Fuck off, Mark!” There was a rising hostility in Ethan's voice, but he governed it quickly. “We’ve done worse. Besides, I know what I’m capable of. Lay it on me, big boy.” He whipped his shirt off and bared his chest at Mark, who raised an incredulous eyebrow. 

“Okay, man. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Flicking on the camera, he was only half-joking when he said it, and barely restrained the urge to plead Ethan for his safeword. If not for Ethan’s safety, at least for Mark’s own peace of mind. He bit his tongue, and the pair went through their usual round of _is everything recording?_ check. They fell seamlessly into their roles, and the video was off without a hitch. 

“This is what it means to go _even further beyond,_ ” Mark growled, sadistically relishing in the barely noticeable shiver that rippled through Ethan’s abdomen as the cold clips came into contact with his skin. 

“Shit, that’s cold, Mark!” Ethan’s lawless hands were already fluttering frantically by his sides, unsure of whether to stop Mark or let it be. “Why did I have to go first?” 

Sighing, Mark forced his wrists down. “Do I need to tie your hands down too? Go full BDSM on you?” 

Ethan gave a high pitched giggle. Weird. “Screw you!” But he quieted down and kept his hands gripped into fists and tucked in his pockets. 

“Good,” Mark praised, instinctually. Ethan gave him an odd look. He sighed. “Cut this out,” he stated resolutely to the camera. Then, turning to Ethan, he explained, “Sorry. Old habits. Hard to break.” 

Ethan smirked mischievously. “Amy’s a lucky woman.” And as punishment, because Mark can be just as much of a little shit to him as he is to Mark, he sent a warning jolt of fifteen volts through the wire. “Ow!” 

They had worked their way up to fifty volts before Mark started noticing Ethan’s state. He was sweating profusely, for one. They both were. It was hot in LA, and for some reason it had escaped Mark’s mind to turn on the air conditioning. What they were doing was physically taxing. He would have insisted that Ethan drink more than enough water, but was reluctant to come off as weird or fussy. _Ethan’s right,_ he reminded himself. _He knows what’s best for himself._

Yet he couldn’t help but pull the stops again when Ethan’s breath started coming in short puffs. His face was entirely red, an appearance not unfamiliar to the both of them considering the wide range of activities they did on the channel. But his teeth were gritted, and his eyes were clamped shut. Concerned, Mark turned off the device. “Ethan, you doing alright?” 

“I’m fine!” He did not sound fine. “I can take more!” 

Mark surveyed the situation carefully. Ethan sounded damn near tears, and Mark knew that the only driving force behind his insistence on continuing was his stupid, stubborn pride. The kid had guts, he’ll give him that. Mark smiled grimly. 

“I know you can,” he said gently. “But I think we have enough footage of you. Let’s do me quickly so we can wrap up, yeah? I don’t know about you, but my balls are in a swamp of sweat right now.” 

Ethan agreed, albeit reluctantly and sluggishly. In fact, his demeanor was entirely off as Mark turned everything off and carefully unhooked the rigged wires. He made a soft noise as Mark unclamped his nipples and reset everything for himself. Right before they did the on-camera transition, he prodded again, “You're sure you’re okay?” 

“Oh my god, Mark! Can you just—leave it alone!” Mark flinched. Ethan had never been so openly aggressive to him before. “I’m fine.” He took a breath, and grumbled, “Let’s just finish the video. Quickly.” 

_Maybe he’s just having a bad day,_ Mark reasoned. It wasn’t entirely out of the picture. Ethan had come in for work before grumpy, frazzled, disoriented. He was allowed his bad days. But he had always been able to school it in front of the camera. It was completely strange for him to act so bitter. 

True to his word, they wrapped up the video shortly. They were both hyperaware that the quality of their dialogue was subpar, their interactions curt and lackluster. But they had finished, and that was that. 

They lounged about the living room after packing up the equipment, blasting the air conditioning now that they didn’t need to worry about the loud whirring sound on video. The first thing Mark did was force two whole glasses of water down Ethan’s throat despite his protests and “Mark, I’m going to _piss in your bed_ if I drink any more water.” Honestly, he didn’t care. As long as Ethan was hydrated. 

As Ethan was spitefully nursing his second glass a room away, Mark paced nervously in the kitchen. He wanted to be sensitive about Ethan’s obvious lack of spirit and attention, but he also knew that they had to resolve the issue as soon as possible. It got in the way of their productivity, not to mention he cared about Ethan’s feelings as a best friend. He approached the editing room apprehensively. Ethan slouched in the swivel chair, facing away from Mark. 

“Ethan, we should talk about this.” He put a hand on his shoulder. To his surprise, Ethan flinched hard, dropping the glass of water on the carpeted floor. A drop splashed on Mark’s sock. 

“Fuck,” Ethan muttered, immediately dropping to his knees and scrubbing at the floor with his shirt. “Fuck. I’m so sorry, Mark.” 

“No, hey, it’s okay. You didn’t do anything wrong.” This was not how he expected their conversation to go. “I’m going to get some paper towels from the kitchen, okay? You stay put.” 

When he trotted back, Ethan was still hunched over away from Mark, mulling over the puddle. “Did it spill on the PC—whoa, hey, what’s going on?” 

Ethan was crying. His slight shoulders were spastically shivering and big, fat teardrops were rolling down his flushed face. “Mark…” he warbled, reaching out for his friend. Mark’s heart shattered. 

“C’mere.” He gathered Ethan into his arms, who let out an even greater sob than before and burrowed his head into the crook of Mark’s neck. “Sh, sh,” he smoothed a hand through Ethan’s fluffy hair and they collapsed into the office chair. “It’s okay. I got you. You’re okay.” 

“…rry, I’m sorry, Mark…” Ethan kept repeating. He had made his way onto Mark’s lap now curled up into a ball as much as the chair would allow. It’s got to be uncomfortable, Mark reckoned, but bit his tongue in fear of upsetting him even more. He tightened his arms around Ethan. 

“It’s okay, baby, you didn’t do anything wrong. Just calm down, yeah? Breathe. In. Out. There you go. Good. Again.” Mark kept his voice low. Ethan was started to calm down. 

He pulled away from the dampened nest on Mark’s shoulder. “Did…did you just call me baby?” his bottom lip quivered but his watery eyes shone. Mark chuckled, swiping at the residue tears clinging precariously onto his chin. 

“I guess I did. Sorry about that, Ethan.” 

Ethan wiped his nose. “It’s okay,” he huffed. His face was still alarmingly red. “And I’m—I’m sorry about today. All of it. I can’t do anything right. And I was a—a jerk…” his face crumpled again. Mark’s arms shot up to grip his shoulders again. 

“Whoa! Hey, no, you weren’t … Well, it’s okay. I understand—” 

“No it’s not!” Ethan wailed. “I was mean to you, Mark. And you don’t deserve that. You…you deserve everything good and everything kind and—and—” he sniffed and wiped his nose again. His words were slurring together. 

Mark fought to keep his expression in check, but the corner of his mouth twitched into a smile. He couldn’t help it. Ethan was just—well, Ethan was just the sweetest, most selflessly kind person. “So what happened? You weren’t feeling well today?” He took to rubbing Ethan’s arm soothingly. 

“I don’t know,” Ethan sighed once, then again. He looked away and muttered, “I was just mad at you. I don’t know why. I was really restless at home. Then I came here and got really, really mad at you when you wouldn’t pay attention to me. And then you did, but I got even more mad.” 

Mark gingerly removed his hands from Ethan. “Are you mad at me now?” 

“No.” 

His hands remained folded firmly on his stomach. “Good,” he said lightly. “How are you feeling?” He watched for the little crease between Ethan’s eyebrows as he considered the question. 

“I think I must be tired,” Ethan declared finally. “I’m—like, all floaty in the head. Uh, I don’t know. Everything’s really foggy.” 

“Do you want to take a nap?” Mark offered. “Then I’ll make you something to eat.” 

Ethan awkwardly clambered off his lap as if he was just learning how to use his limbs. His knees buckled. Mark decided that Ethan was getting loopier by the second. They made their way up into the guest room where Mark anxiously watched as Ethan got into bed and flicked off the light. 

“You might be coming down with something,” he pressed the back of his hand against Ethan’s damp forehead. “Rest a bit, okay? We don’t want our baby blueberry catching anything.” 

“Mmh,” Ethan was already half asleep. “Thanks, Mark… You’re so good to me…” And planted a wet smooch on Mark’s lips before he was knocked out. 

Mark stood there for a moment, staring at Ethan in the dark. He didn’t think anything of the kiss, not because it didn’t mean anything to him, but because it probably didn’t mean anything to Ethan. He was just confused. Dazed. 

Still. Mark was allowed to fantasize. He allowed himself to be submerged in the butterflies erupting up his throat for just a minute more, then shook his head and closed the door gently behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark was willing to put the kiss behind them. He had wholeheartedly planned on it because he was Markiplier. He was understanding, respectful, and above all, a good friend, before Ethan stumbled down the stairs a few hours later, not even fully awake but already grasping Mark’s shirt and blearily crying, “Mark, wait, I can explain…!” 

Mark took a breath and gently untangled his shirt from Ethan’s death grip. “There’s nothing to explain,” he reasoned resolutely. “It’s fine. I get it.” 

“You do?” Ethan said unsurely. 

Mark nodded. “You were tired. It’s cool. We can forget about it.” 

“Oh—um. O-okay. Yeah. Thanks.” He took a step back. 

A silence hung between the two of them. Mark cleared his throat. 

“So, I took a look at the footage. It’s not completely—horrible. I mean, what I mean is, well, there’s parts of it that we need to cut out. Obviously.” He was fully aware that he was rambling. “But it’s. Um. Salvagable. I guess this won’t be going through Lixian—” 

“Mark,” Ethan interrupted. He had a warring look in his eyes. Mark looked to him and it faltered. “I—” 

“I want to kiss you, Ethan.” Ethan’s gaze snapped to him. Mark stepped closer. Ethan blinked, but didn’t step back. There was a rogue curl over Mark’s eyebrow. He took another step closer and cupped the back of Ethan’s neck. “I’m going to kiss you, is that okay?” 

Ethan shivered. He was keenly aware of the unbearable heat cradling the nape of his neck and the acute buzzing in his ears but wasn’t quite sure what was going on anymore. Did Mark ask him a question? He numbly nodded his head. 

Then Mark’s lips were on his. There was a tingle in his stomach. A good tingle. God, the _best_ tingle. Why did they wait so long to do this? A hand was wrapped around his back that pulled their bodies _not close enough_ to each other. Another was stroking his jaw, petting his hair, fisting the strands at the base and tugging. That felt good. Someone was moaning. Was that him? He was getting a little lightheaded. 

Their noses bumped against each other’s and they separated, breathing heavily into the space they just shared a second ago. Mark’s eyes were flitting all over his face, scanning it for any indication of repulsion. 

“Was that okay?” Mark asked. 

“Um.” Words were still making their way back into Ethan’s brain. He had ADD, for heaven’s sake. And he couldn’t stop staring at Mark’s lips. _I was kissing them just now,_ but the longer he stared the more aware he was that Mark expected an answer. “Um.” 

“Was that okay?” Mark asked again. 

“Yes,” Ethan breathed. “Can we do that again?” 

Instead of answering, Mark surged forward and _thank the Lord_ they were kissing again. Ethan melted into him, feeling like every semblance of physicality he possessed was evaporating right before his very eyes. Goddammit, Mark was such a good kisser. He licked into Ethan’s mouth, and _oh,_ it was getting heavy. Ethan whimpered and grinded forward into Mark’s thigh. He reared his head back against the wall and panted, needing to catch a breath. Mark took the opportunity to suction his mouth onto the long exposed column of his throat, doing wonderful things with his mouth and fuck, his tongue. Ethan was so, so hard. He needed to come, like, _yesterday._

“Mark, fuck,” he moaned. He couldn’t open his eyes. The pleasure was overwhelming. 

Mark looked at him. “This feel good?” he growled against his skin, sucking the hundredth hickey onto Ethan’s skin, who moaned appreciatively. 

“Yeah, yeah, mmh, _fuck,_ ” he reached down to grind the palm of his hand against his erection, only for both his wrists to get captured in Mark’s ironclad grip and slammed against the wall next to his head. Shit. That was unbelievably hot. 

“Look at me, Ethan.” Ethan cracked open his unfocused eyes peek at Mark smiling down at him. There was a thigh slotted between his legs that rocked up and gave him just enough delicious pressure to keep feeling that high. “Look at me, there you go. I know, I know, you’re hard, baby, you’re so hard, Jesus, look at you. You like this, huh? You need someone to take control? To take care of you?” Ethan whimpered and nodded. “You wanna get off? You want to cum?” Ethan nodded again. “Tell me. Tell me how bad you need it.” 

Ethan wracked his brain, still reeling from the spasmodic waves of pleasure coursing through his body. “Wh…what?” 

Mark tutted, placing a gentle kiss on his collarbone. “Oh, Ethan,” as if he were being silly, and _fuck_ if that didn’t do things to his head. “Beg me, sweetheart. And maybe I’ll let you cum.” 

Ethan moaned. “Please…please Mark, I-I’ll do anything! I’m— _oh my god_ —I just want to, I just want to… Mark, please—” 

Mark dropped his head so that his hair was brushing against Ethan’s cheek and groaned into his shoulder, and Ethan could see that Mark was just as affected as he was. “ _Fuck,_ sweetheart. You beg so pretty.” 

“Can I, Mark? Can I cum for you? Haven’t I been good?” And Mark’s hand crept under his shirt, snaking up to his still sensitive nipple, thumbing it. Ethan keened. 

Mark breathed deeply. “Yeah, yeah you did, Ethan, baby, you did so good. You wanna get off? You’re gonna make yourself cum. Ride my thigh, yeah, there you go. _Fuck._ Does that feel good? Yeah, I bet it does. You’ll take anything, huh? Any pleasure I give you? You’ll take anything because you’re just that desperate, because you want to cum so bad, you’ll ride my thigh like a little slut—” 

Ethan saw stars. He was pretty sure he was moaning loud enough for any passersby on the street to hear, but frankly, he couldn’t give two shits about anything that wasn’t Mark whispering utter filth into his ear right now. He came so hard and so long he was pretty sure an entire hour had gone by before the pressure on his crotch became too much and he doubled over, unceremoniously slumping against Mark. His voice whittled out into a mewl. He felt boneless. That was probably the hardest he came since—ever. Also, he jizzed in his pants. 

“That good, huh?” came Mark’s low chuckle. 

“…said that out loud, didn’t I?” Ethan responded softly. He was amazed words still worked. Mark had really done a number on him. 

Mark walked them to a couch, where they promptly collapsed into a sweaty, blissful heap. He lightly scratched at Ethan’s scalp with his fingertips, and if Ethan could purr, he would have at that moment. Except. 

“Wait,” Ethan pawed at Mark’s chest with what strength he had left. “You didn’t…” 

“It’s okay,” Mark’s eyes crinkled. “Though I appreciate it. I got it.” He unzipped his pants and took out his cock, with Ethan’s half-lidded gaze watching his every move. And, God, it was a glorious cock. Thick and curved and so, so hard that Ethan definitely felt bad. He muttered apologies into Mark’s shoulder as it flexed with every long stroke that had his hips bucking up. Precum beaded at the tip and fell as it joined the sloppily wet and utterly lewd sounds that filled the room. 

Ethan was far too delirious to say anything, much less help him. The only thing that ran through his mind as he watched Mark’s hips stutter up was how badly he wanted to put his mouth on that cock. 

“Fuck, Ethan, c’mere.” And he was hauled up to sloppily make out, as Mark grunted into his mouth. When he came, Mark groaned softly, eyes trained on Ethan, who—damn—was absolutely horny again. 

“Shit, that was hot,” he murmured. Mark huffed a laugh. 

As Mark’s labored breathing recovered and he tucked himself back into his jeans, the sound of a car pulling into the driveway shook them both out of their hazy reverie. 

“Is that—” 

“Yeah.” 

“I thought she wasn’t coming back until—” 

“Me too.” 

“What do we say?” 

“I dunno, write it off as a video?” 

“She’s not _stupid,_ Mark.” 

Amy came into the room, jingling the nipple clamp chain. “Guys, what did you do when I was gone? Oh my god, _why_ does it smell like sex in here?” 

Ethan giggled into Mark’s shoulder.


End file.
